Lightning is the sudden electrostatic discharge between electrically charged regions of clouds and strikes either other charged regions of clouds or the ground. It is one of the most substantial hazards presented to mankind by the weather, and if it discharges into a house, tower, or other structure, can cause significant damage including injury, fire, structural damage, or, even in the case of a minor lightning strike, substantial damage to electronic devices. Lightning in an area striking the ground naturally tends towards hitting the highest point, whether it is the roof of a building, a tree, a tower, etc.
Based upon this premise, air terminals (or “lightning rods”) and air termination conductor networks may be used to protect a structure from damage. Installation of an air termination conductor through a roof, however, in a similar fashion to installation of any structure which extends through a roof may present problems in terms of maintaining the weatherproofness of the roof.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a through roof connector assembly which allows the installation and connection of air termination conductors while maintaining the weatherproof seal of the roof.